


In which the fallen child takes a much needed rest

by SleepingFin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is a ghost thing, Mostly just Frisk & Chara cuddling and talking about things, Non-binary!Chara, Non-binary!Frisk, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingFin/pseuds/SleepingFin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote when I got bored</p><p>Frisk decides to rest their feet for a moment and gets a visit from their guide.</p><p>Takes place during a pacifist run</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which the fallen child takes a much needed rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings and welcome to my first UNDERTALE fanfiction! Sorry if Frisk & Chara are kind of ooc, I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing haha.
> 
> Again, warnings for suicidal thoughts and mentions of abuse.
> 
> (This is rlly short lmao)

Frisk had been trudging on through Waterfall for almost an hour now. Their feet ached and sweat dripped down their forehead. Their legs were bruised and cut from their journey up to this point, and they were beginning to regret ever leaving the ruins. But they knew they needed to carry on, and so they did. Or they did until they stumbled upon a bench. They had pushed through the tall grass and there it was, sitting alone with nothing but an echo flower beside it. Frisk could've cried from relief, if they were the type to cry. But since they weren't, they just took a seat. They let out a heavy sigh, and their eyes drooped shut. Just as they felt themself relax, they heard a small laugh. They opened their eyes and looked at the figure in front of them. They stuck their tongue out at Frisk, amusement shinning in their crimson eyes. Frisk smiled at them, patting the spot next to them on the bench. The other frowned for a moment as if this wasn't what they were expecting, but they sat down anyways.

"Hello Chara." Frisk greeted their guide with the same brightness in which they greeted everyone.

The first fallen human let out a small sigh. "Why are you always so nice to me?"

Frisk shrugged, "I wanna be your friend."

"Why? I've not exactly been the best guide."

"Everyone deserves a chance." Frisk said matter-of-factly.

"Even though I tried to get you to kill your friends?" They said almost sarcastically.

"I can see that you're just lonely. I would be too if I was stuck as a ghost or whatever you are for years." They smiled warmly at Chara, their eyes soft and full of... affection? Chara felt their cheeks heat up, and they quickly turned their head away. Frisk had to hold back a laugh at seeing Chara flustered. They reached out and rested their hand on top of Chara's. They could see Chara's cheeks get even brighter at the contact. Frisk leaned forward, moving their hand from Chara's as they wrapped both of their arms around the other child, resting their head on Chara's shoulder. They set out a small sigh.

"What are you doing?" Chara asked Frisk, looking at them through the corner of their eye.

"Hugging you." Frisk squeezed Chara tighter.

"Ugh." Chara groaned as they gave in and relaxed against Frisk. "You know you're just wasting your time by trying to help me. There's no use. I'm dead, it's over for me."

"By saying that you're just giving up on yourself. You need a little more... DETERMINATION." Frisk winked. Chara chuckled.

"Still, I don't think there's a way that you could save me."

"I think you're underestimating the skills of FRISK MC FRISKY!" Frisk exclaimed. Chara burst out in laughter

"There is no way that that's your last name." Chara said after calming themself. Frisk just wiggled their eyebrows. Chara looked at Frisk for a moment before sighing. "You know Frisk... I always thought humanity was awful. My parents - my human parents - never treated me very well. They barley even noticed me, and when they did, well... I wished they didn't. At first I thought I deserved it, partly because of the things they said, partly because of my own self loathing. I wanted to die. I thought things would be better then. But then I fell into the Underground. I met Asriel, and mom and dad... And then I realized what I truly wanted was..."

"Love?" Frisk interrupted.

"Power." Chara said grimly. "I wanted to be able to get back at those who had hurt me, to be able to inflict my own pain on them.... I wanted to be in control. But in the end all I ended up as was a dead kid who wishes they could die more." They let out a shaky breath. "And then I met you... And if there are people like you... Maybe humanity isn't all that bad." They smiled sadly. "I don't even know what to think anymore." Frisk squeezed Chara tighter, their face buried in Chara's sweater.

"Chara..." Their voice was muffled but Chara could hear them regardless. Heck, they could hear them no matter what the conditions. That was one of the perks of sharing a SOUL.

"Yeah Frisk?"

"I'll always be your friend. I promise."

"Heh..." Chara smiled weakly. "What about my datemate?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe."

Frisk giggled. "Then yes, I'll always be your datemate." Chara smiled, turning their head to face Frisk. They were expecting Frisk to smile warmly at them, but what weren't expecting was for Frisk to lean forward and plant a kiss on Chara's chapped lips. Their eyes widened in surprise, but soon they found themself kissing back. Frisk pulled away and smiled a smile so contagious Chara couldn't help but smile too.

And when a certain robotic star asked Frisk if they would smooch a ghost, they knew the answer was heck yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoopdy doo, that sure was something. W elp. Thanks for reading! I'm charisk trash so ofc I decided to write a stupid little drabble about the two. (I bet u can tall I got lazy at the end lmao)
> 
> If you wanna see me write more trash go ahead and hmu! Maybe even with a request? Hmm? Hmmmmmn? But anyways, thank u so much for bothering to read my shit. It rlly means the world to me. *bows to the nonexistent applause* Thank you, thank you!
> 
> (The only things I can ever finish are one shots)


End file.
